Honey Sun
by Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya
Summary: Honey Moon mereka yang gagal, berubah menjadi Honey Sun/? It's Yaoi HunHan/Selu/Sehun Luhan


HONEY SUN/?

Author : Inggri'HunHan'Aegya

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Rate : M!

Pg : 17-21 NC!

WARNING! NC (No Child!) ini ff Remaja - Dewasa karena di ff ini mengandung kata dan tindakan yang tak baik untuk anak kecil! TYPO(s), De eL eL

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Inggri Pov

"Jadi Kau Belum bersedia melakukan _This And That _di malam pertama pernikahan kita Oh Luhan?"

Ucap namja berparas tampan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV, dan namja manis sedang bersama nya mengangguk.

"Arraseo.."

Setelah mengucpkan itu namja berparas tampan atau Oh Sehun itu pun pergi meninggalkan Oh Luhan.

"mianhaeyo Sehunnie"

Gumam luhan dengan kepala yang ditundukan.

BLAM!

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Luhan Terlonjak kaget.

OH SEHUN SLIDE

SEHUN POV

Ah.. Shit! aku tak bisa marah seperti ini seharus nya aku mengerti pada luhan. maafkan aku luhan. lebih baik ku tidur dulu lalu besok meminta maaf pada nya.

Inggri Pov

Terlihat luhan membuka pintu kamar nya dengan sehun dengan sangat hati hati takut jika suami kesayangan nya bangun. luhan memastikan sehun masih tertidur lalu luhan pun tertidur di samping sehun.

MORNING

SEHUN POV

"eunghh.."

Aku bangun dari tidurku. ku lihat ke arah sampingku Tak ada luhan. apa mungkin luhan tak tidur di sini? Lantas dimana?.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Tanya ku entah pada siapa ku lihat jam dinding. jam 7 pagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi.

Inggri POV

Saat sehun turun ke bawah dari kamar nya sehun mendengar suara seperti seseorang tangah memasak. sehun melihat ke dapur. Sehun terlonjak kaget. bagaimana tidak yang dia temukan bukan luhan melainkan wanita dengan kupluk serikala, androk yang satu jengkal di atas lutut, stocking yang berhenti pas di ujung androk, sepatu high hells yang tak terlalu tinggi, baju tak berlengan memerlihatkan bahu mulus putih nya, dan rambut panjang berwarna pirang. sehun menyadari jika itu bukan lah maid yang di pekerjakan di rumah nya.

Sehun berjalan menuju maid itu dan memeluk nya dan berbisik

_"You are so damn hot Oh Luhan. Fucking, you make me horny baby hh"_

sehun meremas bokong kenyal luhan dengan menelusupkan tangan nya ke dalam androk hitam itu dari bawah. Oh. SHIT! luhan tak memakai apa pun di balik androk nya.

Luhan membalikkan badan nya lalu memeluk leher sehun.

_"Lets make our Honey Moon Be A Honey Sun my handsome wolf"_

_"OFCOURSE BABY"_

Sehun mematikan kompor lalu mencium Bibir pink menggoda luhan dengan brutal. sehun benar benar tak bisa mengontrol diriya untuk tidak memakan Serigala Seksi di depan nya ini.

Sehun memegang pinggang ramping luhan bergeser ke sebelah kanan di mana di situ tak ada apa pun yang di letakan.

Lalu sehun mendudukan luhan di tempat itu. luhan meremas rambut belakang sehun.

"Cpkk.. Eumhh.."

Suara kecipak dan lengguhan terdegar jelas di dapur itu.

Sehun mulai membuka sepatu high hells yang di pakai luhan dan membuka stocking luhan, Sehun meraba paha mulus luhan, Lalu merobek androk yang luhan pakai. menyembul lah Junior mungil berwarna pink yang tengah berdiri. sehun melepas ciuman hot nya bersama luhan terlihat benang saliva menentang di antara bibir mereka. dan saliva mengalir di bibir bengkak nan merah luhan.

"_horny already baby eoh?"_

sehun mengeluarkan smirk cool nya/?

Lalu menggenggam junior mungil yang tengah banyak cairan putih kental di sekitar junior luhan.

"ahh.. aah.. eunghh"

Luhan mendesah saat sehun mengocok junior nya dengan kecepatan yang dapat di bilang cepat.

"Hunniehh.. kulumhh ahhh.. ssh.."

mendengar perintah luhan sehun pun mengulum junior luhan. Sedot, jilat, kulum gigit. Luhan merasa hangat saat juniornya berada di dalam mulut sehun. sehun terus meng 'in-out' kan milik luhan di dalam mulut nya.

"Sehunnie.. _i wanna ahhh"_

CROOT

Sehun menelan cairan luhan tak tersisa.  
Sehun merasa risih dengan pakaian yang luhan kenakan. sehun pun merobek paksa baju luhan dan muncul lah nipple pink luhan yang tengah tegang sehun mengulum nipple luhan yang sebelah kanan dan tangan nya memainkan nipple kiri luhan.

"Ahhh sehunnie.. ahh"

luhan meremas rambut sehun dan menekan kepala sehun. ciuman sehun terus naik sampai pada leher jenjang putih nan mulus milik luhan. sehun mulai membuat _kissmark_ di leher luhan. tanda bahwa jika luhan itu milik nya.

"akhh."

Luhan memekik saat sehun menggigit dan menghisap leher nya dan muncul lah warna merah ke unguan di leher nya dan jumlah nya itu tidak sedikit seluruh leher luhan penuh oleh tanda kepemilikan.

sehun melepas wig luhan dan membawa luhan ke kamar dengan cara menggendong luhan ala _bridal style _.

HUNHAN ROOM

BRUK

Sehun meghempaskan tubuh luhan dengan cukup keras.

"YAK! Sakit bod-hmmpthh"

Protesan luhan terpotong saat sehun menciumi bibir nya dengan brutal. sehun melepas pakaian nya tanpa melepas ciuman hot nya pada bibir luhan yang sudah bengkak.

sehun melepas ciuman nya. lalu mengangkat kaki kiri luha dan di letakan di bahu nya. dan terlihatlah _manhole virgin_ milik luhan yang pink menggoda.

sehun mengocok juniornya agar lebih tegang dan ngaceng lalu mengarahkan pada _hole_ luhan namun gagal. dan sehun mencoba sekali lagi. _Hole _luhan begitu sempit.

"Akh... sehunnie mengapa tak pemanasan lebih dulu akhh.. sakit hunnie.."

Luhan memekik saat ujung junior sehun baru masuk ke dalam _hole_ nya.

"Aku sudah terlalu horny baby"

JLEB

"AKHHH!"

luhan memekik keras saat sehun menghentakan junior nya dalam sekali hentakan.  
HANGAT Itu lah yang sehun rasakan.

"Maaf chagi tapi aku tak bisa mengontrol diri,_ jeongmal mianhaeyo_"

Sehun mengecupi bibir luhan berkali kali dan membiarkan junior nya di dalam.

"Bergeraklah"

Ucap luhan saat sudah merasakan tenang.  
Sehun mulai menggenjot junior nya di dalam hole luhan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ahh.. ah.. Sehunnie faster ahhh"

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau sehun pun mulai menggenjot dengan cepat sangat cepat membuat luhan mendesah dengan sangat erotis dan tak karuan.

"Ahh ahh ahhh.. sehunnie ahh eunghh _deeper _ahh"

"Ahh luhann ahh hole mu begitu sempit ahh dan nikmat chagi ahh ahh"

"Sehunnie ahh ya di sana ahh ahh ahh"

Sehun terus menggenjot dengan kecepatan cepat alhasil ksur pun ikut bergerak dan berdecit.

"Sehunniee ahh aku mauhhh ahh keluar ahh ahhhh.."

"_Together ahh baby ahh ahh_"

"SEHUNNIE"

"LUHAN"

CROOT

Cairan luhan membasahi perutnya dan perut sehun, dan cairan sehun melebur kedalam hole luhan dan terlihat cairan sehun meleber keluar karena hole luhan tak mampu menampung cairan sehun yang begitu banyak.

Sehun berbaring di samping luhan tanpa melepaskan junior nya.

"hoshh.. sehunnie mengapa tak di keluarkan eoh?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya imut.

"Ani, Di sini hangat dan nyaman"

"Aishh"

luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Wae? kau ingin bermain lagi eoh?"

"MWO ANIGEODEUN!"

"Jinjjayo? Tapi sayang nya aku yang ingin"

Sehun menggenjotkan junior nya lagi.

"Yak! Sehunnie aku lelah ahh,. eunghh"

"Ahh Luhann.. Ayo kita main sampai malam"

"ANDWAEEEE~!"

Sehun pun memulai kembali permainan nya entah sampai berapa ronde yang pasti hanya hunhan dan tuhan lah yang tahu.

END

Huuhhh.. author keringet dingin. REVIEW ATAU RCL YA JANGAN LUPA! #BIG BOW


End file.
